La clairiére
by shinieroyunai
Summary: une clairiére... un brun aux hirsutes cheveux... et un natté... a vous de voir la suite...


Titre : La clairière

Auteur : Shiniero yunai

Commentaire : petite fic faite en français car mon prof est soporifique.

Adresse : laurenzewanadoo.fr

Histoire : OOC, Yoai 212

Une clairière... un brun au hirsutes cheveux... un beau natté... a vous de voir la suite

Il était allongé dans l'herbe a demi-nu. Un vent lui caressé le visage et ces hirsutes cheveux bruns, retombés sur ses yeux clos. Ce vent faisait danser l'herbe comme si elle le fêtait.

La clairière – je le pensais et je sais maintenant que je me trompais - n'était connu de personne.

Mais ce jeune homme était là. Il était grand, beau et je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, même au village.

Il dormait paisiblement et rien autour de lui ne semblait être en mouvement : comme si tout sommeillé et que rien ne voulait le réveiller.

Il était quasiment nu. L'herbe devait lui caresser tout le corps. Et j'aurais aimé être cette herbe qui devait être si tendre avec lui.

Je me surpris à refaire ma natte que j'avais si longtemps négligé. Je voyais mes doigts se mouvoir avec agilité sur cette longue chevelure châtaigne.

Le temps était toujours le même depuis le début « des vacances » : il faisait beau, chaud, une rivière aurait été nécessaire et une tension inexplicable était survenue depuis peu.

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir d'où elle venait ni ce qu »elle était. Mais ELLE était là.

Je passa le reste de l'après-midi à me demander qui il était ... d'où il venait ... quel goût avait ses lèvres. Je me mit à rêver de lui ... de lui et de moi ... c'est avec un cri de plaisir que je me réveilla ...

Il n'était plus là, je courus voir où il était, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Je ne trouva qu'un tapis vert d'herbe plate écrasé par son corps. Je m'y allongea ... une chaleur m'envahis comme si l'herbe avait retenu tout son désir et qu'elle l'avait gardé pour moi.

Je passa quelques temps, je ne sais combien, ainsi heureux et ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'a cette chaleur et a la personne qui l'avait produite.

La nuit était tombée, je rentra chez moi et mon lit m'accueilli mais je savais très bien que je ne pourrais pas dormir. Je ne faisais que penser à lui : homme mystérieux que je révérais, je le savais et je l'espérais.

Je retournais tous les jours a la clairière et il y était aussi. Toujours au même endroit dans la même position et moi je ne le quittais pas des yeux.

Une biche venait, souvent le jour, le voir, il lui parlait et lui caresser le pelage avec douceur... j'étais jaloux de cette biche.

Allongé sur l'herbe il attendait comme un signal qui lui disait de partir, qu'il était temps.

Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé de le suivre mais il était d'une rapidité et d'une souplesse incroyable. Je ne pouvais pas le rattraper et il m'abandonnait en chemin sans ce retourner.

Il était presque nu, là a quelques mètres de moi. Chacun savait la présence de l'autre, mais ont ne bougeait pas de nos positions de peur de perdre ce moment précieux.

Tous les soirs, je lui donnais un peu de moi, sans qu'il ne le sache.

Son pantalon c'était changé en une simple serviette. Un vent léger s'était levé et fessait glissé lentement la serviette ... je découvris un paysage impressionnant. J'eus envie de le voir de plus prés de le prendre, de le goutter mais je ne put.

Il ne fit rien pour remettre la serviette, il savait que je le regardais et le dévoré des yeux mais ne réagit même pas, comme pour me lancer un défit, il se retourna après un temps.

Ma colère monta ... et il ne le savait pas ... j'aurais voulu aller le voir, lui rendre ma colère.

Mais je ne put que m'asseoir contre un arbre et le regardé. Il l'avait doucement remis à sa place.

Il le fallait, ... il fallait que j'aille le voir. Debout prés de cette clairière éclairée par le fort soleil mais ombragé par les arbres par endroit tout comme son âme : lumineuse par moment et des zones d'ombres apparaissent sur son visage si chaleureux.

Je me demandais souvent quel était son nom ... il devait être parfait tout comme lui et ... son corps.

Je me reprocha longtemps de n'être pas aller lui parler et aussi de l'avoir abandonné une fois... une petite fois. J'avais couru, couru de toutes mes forces mais je n'étais pas arrivé à temps et il était déjà parti. Je retourna chez moi en haïssant Seyla de m'avoir fait rater un rendez-vous, aussi important, pour une simple besogne. Toute la nuit je ne pensa qu'à me faire pardonner et je trouva un moyen ;

La clairière était faiblement éclairée par le soleil ... La vue était complètement différente ... allongée dans l'herbe, nu. Cette sensation était nouvelle et ne remplit de plaisir qu'il put tout de suite constatée en me voyant. Plus je pensais à lui, plus mon désir augmenté et il le voyait, lui caché dans les arbres et les buissons.

Il compris tout de suite ce que je faisais ... un moyen de me faire pardonner. Je lui écrivit un mot : « Duo ».

Il était de nouveau allongé à sa place mais je voyais ces belles fesses, mates, si rebondie et si fermes.... Il ne resta pas longtemps : griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de papier, il se leva et ses fesses étaient comme éclairées par une lumière divine. J'avais envie de les lui mordre, de les toucher, de les caresser mais cela m'étais interdit.

« Moi c'est Heero. » Voilà ce qu'il y avait écrit sur ce fabuleux papier.

Il était beau ... mystérieux ... Heero.

Mes rêves étaient de plus en plus érotiques malgré que Heero vienne de moins en moins longtemps. Il était toujours allongé sur l'herbe. Sa serviette toujours au bon endroit.

Son bras était sur son visage, le coude le cachait ... cachait son beau visage aux traits fins mais carré. Je n'avais toujours pas vu ses yeux qui je le savais étaient merveilleux.

Doucement sa main glissa le long de ses minces lèvres, descendit le cou, passa lentement entre ses fermes pectoraux, frôla son ventre et disparut sous la serviette.

Un mouvement distinct me fit comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son autre main frôla l'herbe puis doucement passa sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Son corps fut parcouru par un frisson quand sa main passa sur sa poitrine bombée par le désir qu'il se procurait.

Cela me fit enrager. Il utilisait tout son pouvoir pour lui seul. J'aurais aimé participer mais je ne peut bouger en le voyant ouvrir délicatement la bouche et une légère rumeur qui devenait un bruit sourd ... un cri .... un souffle profond.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne m'avait pas ouvert la voie pour que je puisse m'y introduire avec chaleur.

Cette nuit-là, je ne put m'empêcher de penser à lui et je resta éveillé. Je revoyais son visage s'éclairé ... si beau. Son plaisir se lisait sur tout son corps et moi j'en éprouvé de la sensualité.

C'était décidé ;

J'allais dans cette clairière mais attendais dans un buisson. La lumière était faible mais on voyait assez bien. Pour la première fois les nuages avaient fait leurs apparitions comme pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Les rayons du soleil qui passés à travers les nuages faisaient un petit arc-en-ciel dans la rosée de la pluie. Un petit vent faisait frémir les arbres ; gronder les feuilles. Une détonation sourde se faisait entendre de temps en temps plus ou moins loin.

Une pluie fine commença à tomber comme pour m'annoncer son départ. Mon hurlement se mélangea à celui du tonnerre quand je compris que je ne le reverrais plus.

Il m'avait donné hier ce qu'il avait de plu beau pour me dire adieu.

Une pluie forte tombée maintenant, je courus jusqu'où j'abandonnais dans la quête de le suivre... Je courais à corps perdu dans cette forêt où plus je m'avançais et où plus la pluie devenait drue.

Je n'en pouvais plus... .

Allongé en cette place adorée où il était si souvent, sous cette forte pluie, je me laissais dériver vers le sombre, sans moyen de me rattraper et surtout sans l'envie.

Allongé dans ce lit ; entre vie et mort, santé et maladie, amour et haine ; mon cœur, ma tête et mon corps n'étaient plus que des formes immondes sans désirs. Je voulais partir.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, mon âme n'avait pas l'intention de partir tout de suite. Je guéris de la maladie du corps mais pas du cœur.

Je marchais, sans vraiment d'envie, dans le village... mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à cette clairière qui des mois auparavant m'avait rendu si heureux.

Le village me semblait terne, maussade mais de belles couleurs avaient depuis peu apparurent et cela donné un air nouveau a ce petit village.

Je marchais dans les rues quand tout a coup un homme s'approcha de moi. C'était Xario, le menuisier du village qui m'héberger.

« Duo, où était-tu ?, Tout le monde te cherche !

Je me baladais comme tous les jours

Tu ne pourrais pas travailler, non ?!

Hn

Ah ! Au fait un homme te cherche... il est à la maison ! »

Un homme qui me cherchait, un homme maintenant, intrigué et intéressé, je me dépêchais de rentré.

La porte était ouverte et des voix sortirent de la pièce : celle de Seyla et celle d'un homme. J'entrai.

Mon corps frissonna, mon cœur s'arrêta quand j'aperçus les hirsutes cheveux bruns.

« Ah ! Duo, ton ami est arrivé ce matin et il te cherche partout ! »

Je le regardais sans pouvoir y croire... j'en avais tellement rêvé. Je m'approcha pour être sur. Côte a côte, nos mains se frôlèrent, je savais que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ses yeux bleus me transportèrent.

Cette douce clairière, inondé de lumière... ce corps, cette chaleur qui est prés de moi et qui m'envahit... ce plaisir encore inconnu... tout ceci était réel.

Je le regardais, lui, homme nu, dans mes bras. Le vent caressé nos visages, et nos corps serraient allongés sur l'herbe douce.

OWARI


End file.
